Spyro Change of Heart
by burningtrexcrusade
Summary: What would happen if Cynder won the fight in a new beginning and falls in love with Spyro. Story better than summary Spyro x Cynder Rated t for actions and later language
1. together

Spyro: A Change of Heart

A/N This is a Story about what if Cynder won against Spyro.

Chapter 1 Together

Spyro was panting in exhaustion. He knew he lost when Cynder used her tail to send him flying when his guard was down.

She walked over to the now dazed Spyro and asked.

"Any last words?"

Spyro then had a idea. If he couldn't beat her maybe he should try to make her nice by showing her someone cared about her.

Instead of talking he pressed his lips against hers the feeling new to him.

"Holy Crap! Did Spyro just kiss her?" Sparx said.

Cynder was completely surprised yet she knew this kiss felt good to her. No one ever acted this way around her.

When people saw her they would scream and when she asked them any last words they would spit at her.

Spyro couldn't believe the kiss feels so good and so right. When they pulled away Cynder though he actually looks pretty cute.

Cynder then spoke. " Why did you kiss me?"

"Well if you are going to kill me i have nothing to lose if i go out in a bang like now."

"Spyro what are you thinking she is going to kill us?"

"I will let you life if you come with me."

"Holy crap we are not gonna die!"

"The purple dragon may come with me but you must scram, tiny bug." As Cynder said this she grinned knowing she was in control."

"Sparx we should listen to what she says leave and i should be fine." Sparx then nodded and flew away.

"Anything else you want to say?"

"Why is a beautiful dragoness like you evil?"

She couldn't believe he said something nice about her and as she heard this her stone cold heart was opening.

"The reason is my master told me too."

"You seem strong, so why listen when you could be free?"

She realized what this dragon said was true and she knew this purple dragon was strong enough to help her.

"You have a point if we destroy this portal my master won't be able to come out."

"Okay but how am i supposed to destroy it?"

"Just channel all your energy on the portal and you should be able to release a very strong attack."Cynder said instructing him.

Spyro then floated in the air and released the attack.(The same one he used on Cynder in ANB.)

The portal then shattered into tons of little pieces making Cynder smile.

"What is your name so I can properly address you?"

"My name is Spyro, Cynder."

"Okay while you are here tell me what you think of me?"

"I think you are a worthy opponent, a little scary, beautiful ... and sexy"

She then had a bit of a blush on her face.

"Want me to take you home I don't plan on enslaving you?"

Spyro nodded and she put Spyro on the base of her neck. She then used her powerful wings to fly away and then they were back at her fortress.

She then took off to where the temple is. Spyro couldn't believe how fast she flew.

As they were flying Cynder asked."Do you forgive me for what I have done to you?"

"Yah, I forgive you after all you were under the Dark Master's influence. Plus it is good you are turning over a new leaf."

"Yes i will make amends for all the bad things i have done and the people i have killed."

When they arrived at the temple Cynder said.

"I will let you go first and tell them everything including that i have changed my ways."

Spyro nodded and went into the temple. When he was inside he heard Sparx talking.

"And then she was like the purple dragon may stay but you must scram, little bug. Then Spyro is like it would be wise to listen to her."

Spyro then walked in and Ignitus said. "I take it you managed to pull through."

"No and yes because now Cynder is good and she helped me destroy the Dark Master's portal."

Everyone then had a look of shook on their faces. After Sparx got over it he said.

"So where is the evil she dragon anyways?"

"Cynder, you may come out now."

Cynder then walked out so they could see her and she had a kind smile on her face.

"Is it the remarkable news Spyro has told us true?" Cyril asked.

Cynder then walked towards Spyro and rubbed her muzzle with Spyro's. "Yes."

"Whoa are you two a couple now? I mean she is the Terror of the Skies, you can't seriously love her.

Once Sparx said this you could see his words hurt Cynder as her head went down.

"Sparx all I know is I do like her a lot and I did meant the kiss I gave her."

Sparx's jaw just dropped. Cynder smiled and kissed Spyro's cheek. Spyro had a huge blush on his face and Volteer then said.

"Young love is always something great and wonderful to see because love conquers all. An example is Spyro's love for Cynder brought out the good in her."

"Please I don't like being reminded of my evil past."

"Cynder, it is great that this day has finally come as i have dreamt about this." Ignitus said smiling.

"Also I would like to know if a room is available if not I can sleep with Spyro?"

She asked and when she said the last part she winked at Spyro.

"Well there are no rooms available so I guess you have to sleep with Spyro."

Spyro and Cynder then looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay I am leaving I can't take all this kissy kissy crap I am out of here!" Sparx said flying outside.

"Spyro, can you show me what our room looks like."

"Sure Cynder just follow me I shall lead the way."

Cynder then smiled and followed. The guardians watched the two walk off and smiled at the young couple.

Sparx then came in and said. "Are the two love dragons done?"

"Yes, Sparx they went to their room." Ignitus told the dragonfly.

"Wait that means I have to sleep with Cynder I don't won't to sleep in the same room as her she is evil."

"Sparx, do not worry she is good now because her and Spyro they each other.

Meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder

Spyro was showing Cynder around when he reached his room and said.

"This is our room. You may look inside if you want too, Cynder."

She walked in to see if it fitted her. When she walked in she was surprised to see how spacious it is. She seen how big the bed was and lied down on it.

"Spyro your room is amazing!" She said as she gazed at the paintings and books.

"Perks of being the purple dragon." Cynder kissed him and said.

"Show me where all the other rooms are." Spyro grinned and responded with.

"Just follow me." Cynder followed him and he showed her all the rooms in the temple.

"Spyro, now that you have shown me everything we should relax in the garden."Spyro nodded and fallowed her.

When they got there Cynder lied down and put Spyro on her belly. Spyro then began to kiss her and she also kissed him.

Then right in the middle of their make out session, Sparx came into the garden and was absolutely stunned about what he saw.

He saw Cynder and Spyro kissing with Spyro on top of Cynder's belly.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just kissing right, Spyro."

"Yah, me and Cynder were just kissing."

"Spyro, I would like to talk to you."

"Sure, Sparx." Spyro followed Sparx outside the garden and asked.

"What is it Sparx, I was with my new and first girlfriend?"

"Do you seriously love her, Spyro after all she has done?"

"I have realized I do like her, but I am not sure I completely love her yet. Also Cynder was under the Dark Master's control before and she wants to make up for it."

"Spyro, Cynder doesn't deserve you and she is going to betray us."

"Enough Sparx you must learn to accept her because she is my girlfriend."

After Spyro said that he went back into the garden a bit angry about Sparx. When he went into the garden he seen Cynder crying.

Oh no she must of heard Sparx, Spyro thought. He then walked up to her and cuddled against her.

"You love me right, Spyro."

"Yes, Cynder don't listen to Sparx he is still butthurt about when you were evil and under control." Cynder then laughed at his comment.

"Hay Cynder, how about in two days we got to a restaurant for a date."

"Okay, Spyro but how about we go flying ." Spyro nodded and took off with Cynder.

Cynder was a much faster flyer than Spyro and was ahead. "I have a nice view back here."

"Stop looking at my butt, Spyro!"

"Why it is a very nice butt, Cynder?" Cynder now had a big blush on her face.

"Why are you embarrassed Cynder you have a very sexy body that you should be proud of? After all you are the prettiest dragoness ever."

"That is soooooo sweet of you!" She slowed down and hugged him in the middle of the air and kissed him.

"That is for loving me even with all you went through."

"Everyone deserves a second chance especially since you were under the Dark Master's influence .Plus you helped me destroy the portal so the Dark Master can't return."

Cynder smiled and beckoned Spyro to follow her. "Where are we going, Cynder?"

"How about Tall plains?"

"I just hope the tribe will forgive you, Cynder."

"They worship you Spyro maybe you can convince their leader Kane."

"I will try no guarantees it will work though."

Cynder then slowed down to fly with Spyro. "Thanks for waiting, Cynder."

"Remember you have to go first."

"Oh." Spyro was now blushing in embarrassment of his memory.

"We are here Spyro." Spyro nodded and walked into the tribe.

The tribe then bowed down and worshipped Spyro.

"What brings the great purple on to our village?"

"I would like to relax near the village with my new girlfriend."

"So who is our goddess, purple one?"

"Well it is Cynder because she is now good." This made the whole tribe gasp.

"Spyro, are you sure she is the one for you?" Kane asked.

"Yep she is nice to me , she is sexy and beautiful as well."

"We shall accept what our god has said to us." Cynder then walked in and asked.

"Where shall we relax my purple knight in shining armor?"

"Follow me, my sweet."

As she followed him she said. "You are so handsome and sweet."

Spyro had a blush on his face which made Cynder start letting out loud giggles.

"Did I mention you look cute?" Spyro's blush then reddened. He stopped walking and lied down.

Cynder then lied down next to him. Spyro then started to massage her and this made her let out a soft moan.

Spyro smiled letting his claws rub her soft but tough scales. She was in a state of pure bliss. She then stuck her tongue out in pure bliss.

When Spyro reached her chest he started kissing it all the way up to her lips sucking on the scales as he went up.

"Keep it up Spyro it feels so good."

She then rubbed the flat side of her tail blade on Spyro's cheek making him groan. Cynder kissed him and said.

"You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Spyro."

"You as well Cynder." As he said this he continued massaging her.

Cynder's tail started swinging back and forth in bliss. She kept on moaning at Spyro's soft touch.

She then used her arms to rub Spyro's shoulders gently causing him to groan because of how good it felt.

She then kissed him and what shocked him was he felt her tongue wanting entrance into his mouth!

He opened his mouth just enough for her tongue to slither in. As they kissed their tongues fought for dominance.

Spyro was in absolute heaven and he could not believe how great the kiss with Cynder felt. Spyro then decided to shoot little volts of electricity into her mouth making her moan.

The kiss stopped when they needed to get some fresh air.

"You are a amazing kisser Spyro!"

"You are better than me Cynder. When I kiss you it feels so heavenly!"

Cynder smiled and wrapped her wings around him. Spyro wrapped his small wings around her neck their snouts so close to each other.

She then used her wings to pull him into a kiss. Spyro then breathed some ice into her mouth making her moan.

He then put his tongue in her mouth. After the kiss Cynder moved her wings and got up. Once she got up she says.

"Wow! Look at the beautiful sunset, Spyro."

"I know Cynder, but you are more beautiful than any sunset, rainbow, star, or moon."

"Thanks for the sweet compliment." She then kissed him.

As she sat down next to him watching the sunset, she wrapped her tail with his.

"Cynder, I want you to know that your eyes are like beautiful, shining emeralds."

"Thanks, Spyro your eyes help me relax and reassure me you will always be with me."

"Let's get to learn more about each other. So what is your favorite color? My favorite is black."

"My favorite color is purple. Spyro what is your favorite thing about me? My favorite thing about you is how even though I was going to kill you, you decided to kiss me."

"My favorite thing about you is your attitude and kindness now."

"Spyro, I love you so much I can't believe I was trying to kill you."

As she talked she wrapped one of her wings around him to pull him close to her and she brought her head down to kiss him.

After the kiss Spyro asked.

"Cynder do you think we should return to the temple now? I am pretty sure the guardians, and my foster brother will start getting worried after all we have been gone for 4 hours."

"Yea we should get back your foster brother will probably spread rumors I took you away to kill you.

She spread her wings and picked up Spyro shocking him. She was faster at flying then he was. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the temple.

When they got their they saw Sparx outside waiting with a worried look on his face and then yelled.

"I bet she was just faking loving him to kill him!"

"No, he is right here with me."

Sparx turned around and saw Spyro in her arms.

"I am safe Sparx, Cynder kept me safe even though I will get Stronger."

"Let's go to bed Spyro I am tired." Cynder yawned

"Okay, Cynder I will let you lead the way." When they walked Cynder started walking sexy.

"Cynder you are going to make me blush."

When they reached their room Cynder lied down on the bed. She pulled Spyro into her arms and fell asleep with him in her arms and his snout on her chest.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N I am sorry to tell everyone the other stories I have will not be continued as I have lost inspiration for them but this story will take all the other's stories place.


	2. Slight problems

Chapter 2 Slight Problems

Spyro's POV

I woke up to feel a weight on me. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Cynder on top of me.

She must have rolled on top of me in her sleep. It is hard to believe that yesterday I was fighting this beautiful dragoness when she was under the Dark Master's spell.

Cynder looks absolutely stunning when she sleeps, but I do miss seeing her eyes.

I blushed realizing she really does have me in love with her, but one thing confused me. Why did she break from the Dark Master's spell.

Cynder then started to wake up. When she got up I seen a blush on her pretty face when she realized she was on top of my tiny body which means it is good she weighs little.

"I am so sorry, Spyro I must have rolled on top of you."

"It's okay, I don't mind and to be honest I actually like it."When I said this it made her cheeks become as red as fire.

"Thanks . Spyro, I just can't believe you actually like me, I mean after all I have done."

"Cynder, it is not your fault it was the Dark Master not you who killed all those people."

"Thank you Spyro, I am forever grateful that I have a fantastic boyfriend like you!"

Cynder then gave me a passion filled kiss. I never knew how good a kiss could feel until me and Cynder started kissing each other.

I decided to make it more pleasurable for Cynder by using a small volt of electricity even though I struggled to use it and accidently made it more stronger then I intended.

This uncontrollable volt made Cynder let out a very load moan. I guess we were very loud because we woke up Sparx.

"I didn't know Cynder's moaning was supposed to be my alarm clock!"

"It isn't your alarm clock, but I decided to give Cynder a wonderful good morning kiss."

"Yeah, he is a fantastic kisser." She then sat on two legs and massaged my shoulders.

"Of course he is, and know I am onto you, Cynder and I am waiting for you to make the wrong move!"

"Okay, Sparx lets go get breakfast since you are awake." I said.

I will admit I do not like how Sparx is still angry at her and it wasn't her fault. When Sparx is like that I wish I was the one who got corrupted.

"Also, Sparx stop judging her because it wasn't her fault she was under the Dark Master's spell." I said angrily to get it off my chest.

"Calm down, Spyro it is okay." Cynder said wrapping her larger tail with my smaller tail to comfort me which it did.

"Thanks, babe I really needed that."

"Babe, huh I could get used to that and maybe some other name."

"Okay you two can we go to breakfast now?"

Cynder kissed me and said."Now we are done." After she said that we followed Sparx who led the way to the eating room.

As we walked I wrapped my tail around the base as her tail. Cynder looked at me and had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Okay here we are." Sparx said managing to ruin our moment.

"We would have known that and it is so very easy to observe." I said to Sparx frustration obvious in my voice because he was ruining Cynder and MY moment.

"Cut Sparx some slack after all I am new and I didn't know and he was just pointing it out."

Both me and Sparx were surprised she was defending him.

"Maybe the evil she dragon actually has a heart."

"SPARKZ, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SHE DEFENDS YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER!IF YOU DON'T START BEING NICE TO HER I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT AND I AM GETTING PISSED!"

After I yelled I got me and Cynder some food.

"Hey Cynder, what would you like?"

"Bacon and milk, please." I got Cynder her bacon and milk and myself scrambled eggs and coffee for breakfast.

"Here you go, my beautiful queen."I said handing her food to her.

"My what a gentleman you are." As she said this I sat beside her and kissed her hand.

"I never knew you were so polite, Spyro."

"Then again you don't know much about me since we just got together and I don't know much about you either."

"There you two are. I have good news and it is quite fantastic if I say so myself." Cyril said shocking us because we didn't expect him to be looking for us.

"What is the news, Icebreath?" Sparx said being a jerk like usual and making fun of the ice guardian.

"You should show some respect for your elders, gnat. Anyways the news is some dragons hid their eggs when they saw the raid and as a result there are some dragons your age."

The guardian lectured much to our sadness. Both me and Cynder were shocked to hear that there was dragons our age.

Cyril walked off and we followed him. "I will lead the way so you can meet the new dragons."

When we got to the main chamber I saw 5 dragons. One of the dragons was pink and obviously a girl. There also was 2 fire dragons.

One looked like me, while the other had magenta wings and chest scales and bronze horns. Another dragon was a green one with copper horns, chest scales, and wings.

The last one was in a corner and was a shining baby blue dragon with a darker blue chest scales, and wings with horns and a tail blade similar to Cynder.

The last dragon introduced herself in a shy voice. "My name is Sapphire."

"My name is Sam." The green dragon said in a deep manly voice.

The pink dragon walked over to me and said. "My name is Ember. What is yours handsome?"

I ignored her but Cynder let out a loud growl.

"My name is Flame." Said the fire dragon who looked similar to me.

"My name is Pyro." Said the other fire dragon who seemed stuck up.

"My name is Cynder and the purple dragon is my boyfriend, Spyro." Cynder said this while shoving the pink dragoness away from me.

Once she said her name everyone gasped.

"You are the Terror of the Skies!" Sam said a little scared.

"She isn't proud of the things she has done. So don't remind her of it.." I said adamantly and assertive. Then I wrapped my tail with hers to comfort her.

When I did this ember looked very very angry and was glaring at my beloved Cynder .When Cynder got out of her saddened state she glared daggers at Ember.

"Now that you all have meet I would like to talk to Spyro and Cynder." Ignitus said coming into the room and leading the way for us to follow him.

Seeing Ignitus makes me very happy because I see him as a dad.

"Okay, young dragons I have found out the reason why Cynder was able to escape the Dark Master's spell so easily."

"Please do tell us." I said with a begging tone in my voice.

"The reason is he casted two spells on Cynder. One made her loyal to him and the other made her adult size. The reason the control spell was broken was it could break through love or a attack of convexity. The other Spell can be broken by convexity or a convexity attack. I found this out using the Pool of Visions."

"It all makes sense now that you have enlightened Me and Cynder."

"There is more to it. The other part of the first spell is it makes the one who cured the other from the spell destined to be together."

Cynder and I smiled at this because it meant we were destined to love each other.

"I guess that means we are meant to be together." I said romantically.

"You are the only one who I love Spyro."

"I hope I was able to clarify to you two why you fell in love so easy."

"Okay thanks for telling us this Ignitus."

"It's the last thing I could do considering you are the legendary purple dragon."

"Cynder and I are going to head back to talk to the new dragon." Ignitus nodded , then Cynder and I walked off.

When we got back into the room. Cynder wrapped her tail with mine."We are back to talk." I said as we entered the room.

"Okay, what is it like to be the mate of The Terror of the Skies.?"

When Sam asked this Cynder's head went down.

"Technically we aren't mates we are boyfriend and girlfriend."I said matter of factually.

"So you are available?" Ember asked.

"No you pink reject he is mine and only mine." Cynder growled surprising everyone except me. Flame looked angry about what she said about Ember.

"If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you will get blacky." Ember hissed.

"If you want to fight Cynder you have to get past me first!"

"Spyro, sweetheart I don't need your help remember I am stronger."

When Cynder said this for some reason I think it made Ember more eager to fight Cynder when Cynder said she didn't need my help.

Cynder started the fight by using her size to slam ember against the wall. She then slapped Ember leaving claw marks on Ember's face.

"Cat fight!" Pyro said excited while I shook my head.

Cynder then knocked Ember out by slapping her right across the face leaving a mark on Ember's face that will be a scar.

Cynder then sat next to me and we saw Flame pick up Ember and he carried her to the healing room.

"Wow you are a hot and strong chick that is amazing!" Pyro said earning a growl from me. "Maybe you should get together with someone better."

When he said this I was so mad I tried to breathe flames but couldn't. Crap I must have used all my energy on that strong attack.

"I am sorry to tell you I love only one dragon and that is Spyro." She said rubbing her bigger body with mine.

"How old are you anyways?" Sam asked.

"We are ten years old just like you." "Could have fooled me."

"What is it like to be with Spyro?" sapphire questioned still sounding shy.

"It is fantastic Spyro is so nice, caring, and handsome. The only problem is now I got that pinky trying to take away my sweet boyfriend." What Cynder said made me blush.

Cynder's POV

I giggled when I saw the blush on my boyfriend. "Anything else?"

"What spell did you cast on Spyro to make him love you?" Sparx said cruelly making me realize why I thought the little bug was annoying.

"They actually casted a spell on themselves when Spyro kissed Cynder." Ignitus said walking into the room.

"So what you are saying is they casted a spell on each other, I think your brain is starting to get old."

"No, Sparx I will explain. When Spyro kissed Cynder he broke the spell of the Dark Master's control while sealing his destiny to be with her till death do they part"

"Wow that's a lot to take in are you absolutely sure, old dragon."

"I am positive since the Pool of Visions told me when I looked into it."

"I thought it was only able to show the future, other's thoughts and read minds."

"Yes I was able to look into Cynder's mind to see the spell."

"Wow that is trippy." Sparx said making me giggle."Who knew, Cynder has a cute giggle."

"I didn't expect you and Cynder to be getting along so well." Spyro said with a shocked look on his face because Sparx was being nice to me."

"Well, I was thinking since you and her love each other maybe I should get to know her before I say she is bad."

What I saw next was so cute. Spyro stood on two legs and spread his arms to give Sparx a hug careful not to hurt him.

"Brotherly love is so nice." I heard Sapphire say still being shy

"Why are you so shy?" I asked getting close to the dragoness so I could hear her.

"It is because when I was a egg my parents were killed during the raid. My egg was lucky enough to roll into a hole and the apes couldn't get me."

"You think you had it bad. I had spells casted on me to make me work for the Dark Master and forced me to be big."

"Also I want to know why are you so skinny?"

"I weigh the same as you even though I look bigger because of the spell." I looked towards Spyro and Sparx and saw their bro hug was over

I walked over to them and said. "When you two hugged it was so cute, Spyro."When I said this I sat next to him and saw he had a blush on his face.

"You are embarrassing us Cynder."

"I will stop then" I then wrapped my tail with his small one.

"Let's go to the training room, Cynder." He then took off with me in fast pursuit.

When we got to the training room I started to see the training dummies form."Ladies first."

When he said this I walked towards the training dummies. I tried shooting my shadow fire but all that came out was a puff of smoke.

I then slapped it with my tail for a recovery move. I walked out of the ring and gestured for Spyro to go in. I knew he had problems with his elements since he released that powerful attack.

He had one training dummy to fight even though it was still. He tried breathing fire two times but was unsuccessful and on the third try he burned it.

"Give me something more challenging." He dared. Then out of nowhere because I thought of him Gaul appeared.

"Cynder, you traitor!" He yelled slashing at me making me dodge.

Spyro dashed in front of me to protect me. "Make it stop."

Gaul knocked him to the side and me against the wall. Spyro then jumped into the air hitting Gaul and actually hurting him distracting him from me. Gaul then disappeared suddenly.

"Spyro that was amazing!"

"I don't know what took over me. I just saw you in a position you could be hurt and went berserk."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him."I guess you are my little guardian angel."

"I will always protect you Cynder."

"That is great to know. You always know how to make me happy" Then I passed out.

I woke to find I wasn't in the training room and I was on a floating platform.

"Where am I?"

"You are where I can talk to you." A voice said.

"Who are you?" "You may call me the Chronicler now glide to that platform over there."

I had nothing else to do so I listened. When I landed I walked to a stand.

"Now, Cynder while most dragons can use one element. Your exposure to the darkness has gave you abilities most uncommon. Now contrite on poison and let it flow through your veins."

I started floating then poison went flying everywhere. I then saw floating platforms leading to what looked like a training platform with statues.

It was here where I practiced my poison breath. I also went to a platform where I practiced my poison strike. At the end I saw a pool which I looked into.

"Stay close to Spyro and you will go along the right path."The chronicler said then I woke up.

I was in Spyro and my room on the bed.

"Thank god you are alright!"

"I had a weird dream. This voice called himself the Chronicler."

"Odd, but I am glad you are alright."

"I am glad I am back with you and not in the dreams." I said kissing Spyro.

Volteer then walked into the room saying. "It is absolutely fantastic, amazing, and exhilarating that Cynder is Conscious so quick. I will tell everyone this good news."

Volteer said leaving as fast as he entered dashing out of the room.

"Let's go eat dinner together." I said walking out. Spyro followed close behind.

When we got to the room I saw Pinky all bandaged up which was of course my handiwork. Spyro sat down and Pinky tried to sit down next to him, but I sat next to him making her growl.

She then tried to sit on the other side of Spyro , but Sam saw this and sat next to him.

"Thank you so much Sam."

"No problem Spyro."

"Hay Sam." "Whoa Cynder you got better pretty quick because last time I saw you were unconscious. I had to tell Spyro not to worry."

"That is nice of you." "Do you know why Ember is harassing me trying to get me to like her ?"

"She just wants you because of your purple scales and you are the dragon of the prophecies."

"I love you because of who you are not because you are legendary."

"We figured that much out by now." Sam said taking a bit out of his steak.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow Me and Cynder are going on a date." Spyro said winking at me.

"Nothing, Do you and Cynder sleep in the same room?" "Yes but don't get any funny ideas."I said seriously.

" I don't know you two look like you have-" "No we haven't mated but we may soon." I said winking at Spyro.

"I am very sure you two make a good couple." Spyro was blushing.

"Enough you two are embarrassing me."

"You are very cute when you are blushing, Spyro." His blush now grew even more red till it was crimson.

"Let's go to bed I am so tired." Spyro nodded and wrapped his tail with mine and I looked back and saw Pinky. I stuck my tongue out at her to taught her since she won't have MY SPYRO.

I rubbed my body against Spyro's making him smile making Pinky grow, but Spyro didn't hear. I then kissed Spyro also to emphasize Spyro is mine and only mine.

"For being tired you sure are frisky Cynder."

"I just like showing my love for you." I said seductively. When I said this I saw Pinky was steaming in pure rage.

"Well let's go to bed now . You are getting me tired." Spyro chuckled and walked towards our room with me by his side. Spyro opened the door and let me go first.

I then got on the bed and Spyro did the same. I then kissed very passionately him. "Good night." He kissed me. "Good night, Cynder."

I put my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest and I slowly fell asleep.

A/N I would like to say thank you for your reviews and ideas. I am very glad everyone likes this so far and as a gift I made this chapter longer than usual and it may keep up if the support stays good. I hope you enjoyed this and you guys are Awesome!


	3. Ember's failed plans and Spyro's date

Chapter 3 Ember's failed plans and Spyro's date

A/N Hey everyone I hope you guys don't mind that this chapter will be in third person. Enjoy the chapter. ' ' = thoughts

Spyro woke up and his head was still in Cynder's chest. 'Wow her stomach is so warm and soft.' He nuzzled in closer to her when he felt her arms around him.

She started rubbing his pack in her sleep making him let out a soft groan from her soft touch. She started saying his name in her sleep.

"NO, Spyro don't leave me!" Spyro now knew she was having a bad dream and he wiggled himself up to her face and kissed her on the lips to wake her.

Spyro them stuck his tongue in her mouth earning a moan form her. He then tried to use a small jolt of electricity and it was really tiny making her let out a small moan.

"I am so glad that dream was not true." She said as soon as she broke their passion filled kiss. He just looked at her with love in his eyes.

"I would never leave you Cynder after all what idiot would leave a dragoness like you. You are more beautiful than a goddess."

This made Cynder's face have a crimson blush on her face. "That's sweat of you, Spyro I am very lucky to have you."

"No, I am the lucky one. You cut yourself short to much, Cynder. You are a beautiful young dragoness who is kind, caring, and has a body that would make other dragonesses envy you."

"That is so sweet of you Spyro. That is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Can I hear these other reasons, my Queen." When Spyro said this she had a blush.

"You are kind, always putting others in front of you, loving, brave, sweet, polite, and you are handsome those are what makes me love you also your attitude."

Spyro then kissed Cynder again much shorter till Spyro realized something. 'Where is Sparx?'

"Hey Cynder do you know where Sparx is?" "No I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Where could he be?" "Don't worry he probably wanted to let us have some privacy." She said grinning.

"Okay I am going to look so you can stay here and soon I will pick you up for breakfast." Cynder nodded.

Spyro left the room then ten minutes after Ember walked in.

"Listen Emo girl one day I will have Spyro and we will have a family and you won't." Ember said walking way before Cynder could attack.

'If I ever see her alone and Spyro isn't there I will rip her to shreds.' Cynder though maliciously to herself some evil in her coming out.

While she was waiting for Spyro she was thinking. 'Where are me and Spy going out on a date to today? Which restaurant are we going to?'

While she was in thought she didn't notice that Spyro sneaked into the room. He saw she was in thought and didn't notice him so he walked slowly towards her.

She was lying on the bed backwards so her head was at the start of the bed. He slowly led his paws to her left shoulder and started massaging it.

She let out a moan and was surprised."Ohhh that feels good. Spyro I didn't 'moans' notice you."

He then got on her stomach to massage the other shoulder and used his tail to massage her chest. She let out another moan and Spyro could tell she was in ecstasy.

Spyro then started to plant a whole bunch of kisses on her neck making her smile down at him. As he was kissing he decided to suck her scales making her moan.

"Oooohhhh shouldn't we go have breakfast." She said while she was moaning.

"Okay I hope I was able to pleasure you because you know that is my favorite thing to do." He said and got off her stomach.

"I know you are always thinking of others. Now let's go eat okay Spy."

"Sure and I like my pet name, Cyn." He said giving Cynder a kiss.

"As I like mine." She said now getting off the bed and she walked to the door. As they were walking in the hallway Spyro said.

"Hey Cynder I wanted to tell you I love kissing you. Your lips are so soft and they feel so good. What is it like kissing me?"

"Well it is great I love the times you shoot electricity into my mouth. It feels so good." As she was saying this she moved her paw to rub his chest.

It was then they got into the eating room and Spyro asked. "What would you like, Cyn?"

"Bacon again, eggs, and coffee." "I will get the same my dear so go find a seat and I will seat next to you."

I got ourselves a big bowl to split our breakfast and two coffees. Spyro walked over two where Cynder was sitting. She sat at near the end of table leaving one spot for Spyro so Ember couldn't sit next to him.

"Thank you Spyro." She then put her head down so she could eat a beacon and Spyro did the same and bumped his head into hers.

"Get a room!" Pyro said and it looked like he was looking at Cynder making Spyro frustrated.

"Mind your own business we are just eating together." Cynder said sharply.

"Feisty just how I like my girls." Spyro then moved very quickly and punched Pyro right in his face.

Some shoot looks at Spyro but he just pretended he didn't notice. "Hit on my girlfriend again and I will hurt you."

"Oh I am so scarred, the purple dragon is going to hurt me, please everyone knows you don't like fighting."

"Okay then I challenge you so you will see I am not scared of you."

"Spyro, don't you still haven't recovered from your fight with me remember you can't use your elements."

"I won't need my elements to beat this idiot." "Okay I accept your challenge and the winner gets Cynder."

Pyro and Spyro couldn't wait so they fought in the cafeteria. Spyro had the advantage because he was more experienced.

Spyro started off with a charge that was too fast for Pyro to dodge. Spyro's horns hit both of Pyro's ribs breaking them.

Pyro fell on the ground wincing in pain and tried to shoot fire. Spyro didn't expect this and his tail was burned.

Spyro turned around and swiped his paw towards Pyro leaving some claw marks on his face. "I win and that's what you get when you hit on MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Spyro you are hurt come here." "I am okay, Cynder it is just a tail burn." Cynder grabbed Spyro and put him next to her and gently caressed the burnt tail earning a goofy grin from Spyro.

At her seat Ember was steaming with rage. 'I can't believe Spyro likes that thing more than me. I know I will try to get them separate. First I will try jealousy.'

"Hey Flame could you give me some help?" "Sure anything." "Could you help me break Cynder and Spyro up?"

"Okay." Flame agreed knowing it won't work but it will get him on Ember's nice list.

"First I want to try jealousy to see if it works." "Okay but how will this work?"

"I will say romantic things about you and then Spyro will get jealousy and ditch blackie."

Ember then fell into Flame's arms and shouted. "Thank you Flame you are so sweet and handsome."

Spyro and Cynder saw this and both let out a sigh of relief then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Is it working." "No they are just laughing and Spyro is still getting treatment from Cynder."

Over with Spyro and Cynder.

"This is wonderful I am free of Ember, dance with me honey." Spyro said trying to dance with Cynder which was hard since a dragon is supposed to walk on two legs.

"Let's go to the garden and enjoy the view there to celebrate this great event. How does that sound."

"Sounds great as long as I have my nurse Cynder with me." Spyro said earning a giggle from Cynder.

"I will be your nurse if you want me to. I will give you as many checkups as you want."

"Haha I would get many checkups then." He chuckled and gestured Cynder to follow him to the garden.

Cynder walked with Spyro and rubbed her body with his to make him happy.

Ember seen this and was mad but them another Idea came into her mind. "Flame we are going to fallow them and at the right moment you are going to grab Cynder and I will go in her place."

"One problem Cynder is bigger than me." "She weighs the same as you though so you should be able to grab her."

Flame nodded and then they followed Spyro and Cynder into the garden.

"Spyro look at the sun isn't it beautiful." "Yes but not as much as you."

They leaned in to kiss and flame to Cynder and Ember rushed into her place. Fortunately for Spyro he opened his eyes before he could kiss her and backed away.

"Ahh what are you doing here Ember I was going to kiss Cynder."

Spyro then looked to the nearby bush and then the bush had tons of poison on it. Cynder ran out and tackled Ember,

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY SPYRO."

"Don't fight her Cynder she is not worth it."

"I know Spyro let's go to our room since some people just won't leave us alone. Then in four hours we will go on our date"

The two then left Ember there with a wounded Flame."How come this plan involves me getting hurt?"

Back with Spyro and Cynder

"I have a idea of what to do while we wait for a while till we go on our date. We can continue what we were doing this morning."

Once he said this they were at their room. " Sounds great I love your soothing massages."

Once they got into the room Cynder sat down on the bed and let Spyro massage her. This time he started on her legs gently rubbing them and he moved his way up her belly.

While he moved up he also started kissing her making her moan. " I love you so much Spyro this feels fantastic!"

"I aim to please." he then as he went up towards her forearms started sucking on her scales making her moan louder.

When he got to her arms he started to gently rub them so it felt good for Cynder and then he went towards her neck and kissed her up till he reached her lips.

The kiss was long and passionate. Spyro and Cynder both sent their tongues into each other's mouth making Spyro groan and Cynder moan.

Cynder put her arms around Spyro and pushed him to make the kiss deeper causing Spyro's long tongue to go towards her throat and Cynder's tongue towards Spyro's throat.

Both Cynder and Spyro were greatly enjoying this kiss. When the kiss broke they felt like something was missing. So Spyro kissed her again.

"You are the best at massaging and kissing Spyro." Cynder said after the kiss.

"Only for-r you-u Cyn." He panted obviously exhausted from the kiss taking the wind out of him, but he had a smile on his face.

"Spyro, you are the only one for me, I love you and would do anything for you all you have to do is ask me."

"I need you to do one thing and that is always be my girlfriend which you should be able to do easy."

"Of course and I feel honored to be with such a wonderful, kind, heroic, and caring dragon."She said that and pulled Spyro into another kiss.

While he kissed her he rubbed his tail across her belly and started to stroke her belly making her start laughing into the kiss making it a awkward moment.

After the kiss ended abruptly he continued doing it. "Spy, stop you are tickling me!"

"So you are ticklish on your stomach I didn't know that."

"Your tail is very good for tickling, Spyro just look at how it is shaped like a feather."

He then turned around and tried using his claws to tickle her but it didn't tickle her. "I told you it was the tail."

"Your right which you are in a lot of situations. Now my dear I think it's time to go on our date now."

"Wow time passes by real quick when you are having fun huh."

"Yes Cynder especially when you are having A LOT of FUN and PLEASURE." Spyro said saying some words louder then other's for emphasize.

Cynder then blushed and said." I am going to get myself ready so can you go outside."

"Okay you can go make yourself pretty and everything for our date and I will wait outside the door and relax, my beautiful."

Spyro then walked outside their room and saw Ember there. "Will you ever leave me alone. I just want to go on a date with Cynder."

"Why would you want me to leave you after all you will be my future boyfriend?"

"No, why don't you get it through your head. I love Cynder with all my heart and if someone tried to hurt her I would KILL them personally." Spyro said starting to get agitated.

Ember then walked off to think of how she could get Spyro to ditch Cynder for her. She was also crying because of what Spyro said.

When Cynder got done and she was ready for the date she came out. Her black scales were shining giving her a look of a goddess to Spyro.

"I didn't know my girlfriend was a beautiful goddess. What other secrets have you been keeping from me."

"Oh nothing and thanks for the compliment now let's go on our date." Cynder said while giggling at Spyro's compliment.

Spyro lead the way and wrapped his tail around the base of her tail. 'I wish I was bigger so my whole tail could wrap around Cynder's. I might ask Ignitus if there is a way to make me bigger.'

Cynder and Spyro then started flying towards where they would go on a date because there was a village with a restaurant made for dragons.

When they walked in they were greeted by a mole who gave Cynder the stink eye but she tried to ignore it and it ticked Spyro off a bit.

"Hello mister Spyro and Cynder would you like to order now or would you like to look at the menu." The mole waiter said when he got to the table and when he said Cynder's name he said it coldly.

"I would like some venison and my girlfriend wants a salad. As for drinks we would both like water."

The waiter then walked away to prepare their orders. Spyro and Cynder didn't know that Sparx fallowed them.

"Hey Spyro I saw what you two ordered. Spyro you should eat healthy like your queen if you want to lose weight."

Cynder had a blush on her face when Sparx said she was Spyro's queen and giggled at his joke.

"Sparx, I am not fat it is just how I am as a dragon so it looks fat to you because you are a dragonfly and not a dragon."

"Then how come Cynder is bigger then you and I think she looks skinner than you."

"It is because she was the same as a dragoness her age but she is bigger and plus she is female and has a less bulky build than us males."

"You mean she has a curvier frame than yours to make her look sexy for you."

"Yes to put it bluntly you are correct and I will admit she has some nice curves." This made Cynder blush.

"Well I am going to go I can't take all this kissy-kissy stuff so see you later Spyro and good luck to both you and Cynder."

"Thank you Sparx and I will see you later." Spyro said and Cynder waved goodbye.

"I think you and Sparx are getting along pretty well, Cynder."

"Yea I am getting used to him and he is getting used to me, but I am glad he doesn't call me those evil nicknames."

"He know not to insult you because I would be very angry and disappointed in him."

"Here are your foods and have a nice night it will be 200 spirit gems." Spyro gave the waiter his money and he and Cynder ate.

"I don't like how people look at you like it was your fault some people died when it was the Dark Master's fault."

"I know Spyro and I will be happy enough to know that you have forgiven me."

Spyro then kissed Cynder and said. "Let's go and watch the star together."

"Okay I would love that Spyro." She then followed Spyro.

Both of them lied on their backs and looked up at the stars.

"Look Spyro that one looks like a heart." She said pointing at a constellation.

"I know I saw it."

"Aren't the stars pretty Spyro."

"Yes but they are not nearly as beautiful as you, Cynder." This made Cynder blush.

"Thank you, Spyro, I love you." She then got up and hopped on top of him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you as well, Cynder and nothing will stop me from loving you." He said after the kiss.

Meanwhile with Sam

The earth dragon Sam was having some problems himself.

'Does Sapphire love me? I care so much for her and I hope she feels the same.'

You see ever since Sam meet her he has had a crush on the dragoness.

"Hey Sam, What's up?" Sam turned around and saw Sapphire.

Sapphire isn't shy when she talks to Sam because they are best friends.

"Nothing I have just been thinking."

"About what you can tell me?"

"I have been thinking about a girl I like."

"Who is the lucky girl?" Sapphire said giggling wondering who Sam would like.

"Are you sure you want to know?" "Yes I do.""It is you."

Sapphire was surprised even though she did like him. She then gave him a hug.

"Well I like you as well."

A/N I hope you liked this chapter and it seems that more couples are starting to form and what will happen to Spyro with his Ember problem. Will Pyro stop liking Cynder as well? When will Sam and Sapphire have their first kiss? Some of these questions may be answered in the next chapter. See everyone later and have a nice day so until next chapter bye.


	4. The Day before the Raid

Chapter 4 The day before the raid.

Spyro's POV

I remember last night quite vividly. I remember watching the stars with Cynder. 'God is she beautiful.'

I felt her arms around me in her loving embrace while she is asleep While she was sleeping I could see a smile on her face.

'I wonder what she is dreaming about or what it is about.' She gently shifted in her sleep her head nuzzling against my small chest.

'I wish I was her size. Maybe I would be able to if I can find out what spell made her bigger or what speed her growth because then I could be her size.'

'She looks more beautiful than the prettiest goddess.'

"I love you, Spyro." She said while asleep meaning she is having a dream about me which made me smile.

I gently stoked stomach while she was sleeping and that caused her smile to widen.

She then woke up and moved her tired eyes up to look at me.

"Hello Spyro, how well did you sleep."

"Fine, but how did you sleep and also what were you dreaming about."

"I had a dream that me and you were free of Ember."

"Sorry, Cynder but that was just a dream so we aren't free of Ember."

"Aw, Damn it!"

I laughed then gave her a kiss. Then Cynder moved her tongue close to the entrance of my mouth wanting entrance.

I Then grabbed her tongue with my own and our tongues were fighting for dominance.

This was causing her to moan and her tongue was able to beat mine because of its bigger size. I then put my tongue into her mouth while hers was in mine.

We both were enjoying our good morning kiss until we heard a knock on the door. "I will get it dear."

"Thank you so much." She said sweetly to me.

I opened the door and I was tackled by a pink blur. I then kicked Ember off of me.

"What is your problem? Can't you see I love Cynder not you?"

"You just pretend that Cynder is me and you love me so could you date me."

"I will only date Cynder so just leave me alone and let me date her."

"Listen, Pinky leave MY SPYRO alone or I will beat you up again and this time I will break your legs." Cynder said stepping into the conversation.

"You are just some black snake Spyro can't love you and I am the one who has Spyro not you."

I had it she called Cynder a black snake. I then swiped my claw at her and it left some claw marks on her face.

"Why did you hit me, my love."

"Nobody calls Cynder a black snake. She is more beautiful than you so shut it." I snapped.

"See he loves me not you and I love him so you won't get him." Cynder then brought me into a nice kiss.

I could see through the back of my eyes that Ember was very mad, but I just don't care if it proves I like Cynder and not her.

I put my arms around Cynder's head making the kiss better.

"See this shows that you that I love Cynder" I said breaking the kiss .

Ember ran away with tears in her eyes. Even though I don't like seeing someone sad she has to learn I like Cynder and not her.

"Well let's go get breakfast now that Ember will not pester us for the moment."

"Sure let's go to breakfast now and eat now." Cynder said.

I then wrapped my tail with the base of Cynder's and we started to walk towards the eating room.

"Hey buddy, having fun with your queen or are you just going to eat breakfast to get even more fat." Sparx said seeing us walk towards the breakfast room.

"Lay off with the fat jokes and I told you that it is just how dragons are." I said trying to remind him of yesterday when he interrupted our date.

"I remember you telling him, Spyro." Cynder said grinning at Sparx.

"What is it, pick on the poor dragonfly day?"

Me and Cynder then laughed and I said."Let's go eat breakfast now because I am hungry."

"Sure Spyro let's get going."

"I am going to tag along if you guys don't mind."

"We don't mind, Sparx you may come." Cynder said.

"I am so glad I have your permission, your majesty." Sparx said very sarcastically.

Cynder took the lead in the front while me and Sparx talked.

"So what is it like to be with Cynder?" "Fantastic she is so nice, beautiful and as you said yourself sexy."

"Hey I accidentally said that I didn't mean it." "Oh sure you are just trying to cover up for it and you don't want to admit it again."

"That is what you think Spyro, I am not trying to cover up for it."

We then arrived into the eating room and I saw neither Ember or Pyro was in there which made me let out a breath of relief.

I noticed something different about Sam and Sapphire. They were holding tails and was very close to each other.

I got me and Cynder some nice waffles and coffee and sat down next to Sapphire and Sam. Cynder sat right beside me as usual.

"So what is with you two? Your tails are intertwined and you guys are so close to each other."

"Well, Spyro Sam and I now are a couple if that wasn't obvious enough for you to see."

Cynder then nudged me and whispered. "I can't believe you had to ask them to know that they are a couple, so please think about it next time."

"I am sorry some of us have to ask to be sure." When I said this Cynder let out a soft giggle.

'My god she has a amazing voice. It is so soothing and relaxing to hear. I can also feel the love when she talks. Her giggle is very cute.'

"Do you have any ideas for my ember problem?" I said to Sapphire and Sam.

"Well Ember may not be a problem if we could find something that makes her not think you are attractive." Sam said kind of stating the obvious.

This brought me back to thinking. 'Maybe I could find out how Cynder got bigger and enlarge myself so Ember might not like me?"

"Great job rocket scientist." Sparx added flying in because he heard our conversation and wanted to join in.

"I didn't need that insult Sparx."

"It would be fantastic if you were my size Spyro." Cynder said scooting even closer to ne.

"There might be a way to make me your size we just have to find what the spell is which will be difficult."

"Maybe the library with all the spells it has will help you or maybe this plan is more risky you go see Gaul after all he is the one who made Cynder her size."Sam suggested

"NO Gaul would kill me and Spyro on sight so we may as well cut the latter off of the list of suggestions." Cynder said panicking a bit about seeing Gaul .

'Gaul must of terrified her when he tried to hurt her during the training session.'

"Yeah I would prefer not to get attack by the ugly and evil ape." I said remembering how he swatted me like a fly with his dual swords.

"Okay then you two probably with have to go check the library. Oh wait you could also go and see the Guardians because they may know."

"I have a felling they don't know because Ignitus had to look in the pool of visions to see the spell."

"Good point so I guess after breakfast to the library it is." Sparx said.

"Yes Sparx but me and Cynder will go alone and Sparx could you do me a huge favor and watch Ember so she doesn't bug me and Cynder."

"Sure thing big boy."

"Shut up I don't like it when you say that to me."

"I bet it would work if Cynder said it huh buddy." Sparx said nudging me with his elbow.

"Sparx stop messing with Spyro only I can call him big bow okay." Cynder said making me so relived she stepped in.

"Sure whatever you wish your majesty." Sparx said being as sarcastic as ever flying away.

"I hope he going to check on Ember now." I said letting out a sigh.

"I am pretty sure he is Spyro. While he is annoying sometimes he is extremely loyal to you and listen to what you say even when it looks like he isn't listening."

"You are very right Cynder so what do you want to do today after we go to the library."

"Maybe we could head out because I want to show you a beautiful place."

"I am sure it isn't as beautiful as you, Cyn."

She then kissed me and we didn't care that we kissed in the eating room.

"Get a room you two." Pyro said as he walked into the room.

"We already have one and we will do what we want right, Spyro." When she said this I nodded as it wasn't his job to judge us.

"Yeah you can't judge us Pyro as that isn't your job "

He then growled at us and walked over to eat his lunch. "What a stuck up jerk." Sapphire said.

"I know we should just try and ignore him even if it might be hard." Sam stated which I have to agree with.

"You are so right Sam but that will be hard for Cynder and myself."

"Spyro we have so many problems like Ember and Pyro I don't know why we have these problems."

"I know I guess we are very unlucky yet lucky enough to have each other."

"You have never been more right Spyro." "Thanks Cynder."

"Okay you two are you ready to go check out the library yet or what?"

"I agree with Sam let's go. Spyro and Cynder are you ready now?"

"Yes." We both said at the same exact time. I then saw Sapphire wrap her tail with Sam's.

I did the same to Cynder which caused her to smile and collide her larger body with mine.

She then kissed me on the cheek and we then walked through the hall.

When we reached the library I gasped in awe at the huge room with all the books about many things.

I then searched around in it for a section about spells and found it. A few books interested me such as the Art of Convexity and then I found what I was looking for.

I read the first page and saw the label how to make on bigger. It requires you to be in a beam of convexity and then someone must chant the words:

May your size grow and become an adult.

"I found a book guys, come check it out."

"Nice job Spyro I knew we could find some way to make you larger."

"Then Cynder how do you think we will be able to find a beam of Convexity and suspend Spyro in it." Sam said.

"Maybe with luck, I don't know and all I know is this will be tough."

"Yeah and now I am going to relax on the balcony okay, Cynder." Cynder then nodded at me.

I went out to the balcony and I started to get sleepy so I fell asleep.

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short and took a while because I got sick right after my birthday on December 7. Also Merry Christmas


End file.
